vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Fenix
Summary Sergeant Marcus Michael Fenix ES is a fictional character and the primary protagonist from Gears of War video game series. He first appeared in the first and homonymous video game of the series. He was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. A legendary war hero, Marcus served with distinction in the Pendulum Wars, which earned him the Embry Star, the COG's highest military award, for his actions during the Battle of Aspho Fields. He is also a convicted "coward" for his actions at the Battle of Ephyra. Like the rest of humankind, he saw everything change on Emergence Day. Marcus bravely fought against the Locust for ten years until the Battle of Ephyra, where he abandoned his post to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix, but could not reach him in time. With his father presumed dead, Marcus was tried for dereliction of duty and sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. He was incarcerated for four years before being released by his longtime friend, Dominic Santiago. Marcus was later promoted to replace Lt. Minh Young Kim after the squad leader's death. Along with the rest of Delta Squad, he successfully detonated the Lightmass Bomb and destroyed much of the Locust Hollow. With his reputation restored, Marcus continued fighting against the Locust, culminating in the Sinking of Jacinto. After the COG moved to Vectes, Marcus fought against Stranded insurgents and the rising threat of the Lambent. After the COG collapsed under the constant struggle to survive, Marcus and the rest of Delta banded together with other Gears and civilians aboard the CNV Sovereign, seeking a way to survive in the new world. Eighteen months later, Chairman Prescott returned with the startling news that his father was alive. Marcus led humanity to victory over the Locust and the Lambent, but was at a loss of what to do next after losing both his father and Dom along the way. He is in a relationship with Anya Stroud. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C+ physically, At least 9-B+ to 8-C+ with weapons, 6-C only with Lightmass Bomb Name: Sergeant Marcus Michael Fenix ES (Embry Star) Origin: Gears of War Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Gear Soldier Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical stats with Superhuman durability and stamina, highly skilled marksman and combatant, master with many different firearms and weapons, skilled chainsaw user [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Street Level+ physically, up to At least Wall Level+ to Building Level+ with weapons, Island Level only with Lightmass Bomb Speed: Peak Human (around 75 km/h while sprinting and probably around 50 km/h while running) [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength:] Class 800Lbs Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Superhuman (can survive being eaten by a giant worm, can survive multiple gunshot wounds, can survive grenades a few meters away, and large explosive shockwaves quite easily) Stamina: Peak Human, maybe even be Superhuman (due to him doing countless missions with only brief periods of rest in between) Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Bolo and Smoke Grenades, Boltok Pistol, Chain Gun, Commando Knife, Explosive Harpoon, Gnasher Shotgun, Gut-Puncher, Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mortar, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Longspear Rocket Launcher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Snub Pistol, Vulcan Cannon (Can loot variety of different weapons, including orbital laser strikes), Binoculars, COG Armor, Communications Earpiece, Flashlight and Night Vision Goggles Intelligence: Strategic intelligence, highly capable leader, high proficiency with all firearms, and very loyal (sometimes too loyal) Weaknesses: Sometimes too loyal to his friends, vulnerable to all human frailties and ailments Notable Attacks/Techniques: Can perform executions with any weapon. '-Lancer:' Chainsaws torso '-Gnasher:' Plays golf with victim's head '-Snub Pistol:' Beats target to death '-Smoke Grenade:' Tags enemies on the head and kicks them away (If target is being used as meat-shield). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Gears of War Category:Military Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Knife Wielders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists